10 Things I Hate About You
by blankdreamer
Summary: I hate you Haruno Sakura. I hate you for making me think about, for making me protect you, making me not hurt you, for making me love you. Therefore... I. Hate. You.


**Yay! Another one-shot! HOORAY! **

**Disclaimer: My ownage skills pretty much suck…**

**10 Things I Hate About You**

Sasuke Uchiha was standing in front of a crying Haruno Sakura.

Pathetic.

"Why… why do you hat-hate me so much?" Her voice wavered.

He turned and smirked.

"You're still annoying."

Let's see… 

_I hate you because… _

_First reason…_

_You're annoying…_

_You're the voice, face, image stuck in my head._

_It's all I see._

"Am I that horrible?" More tears spilled down her checks.

He had no response.

_Second reason… I can't hurt you_

_Not even with words… of the truth._

_You are annoying… _

_But you have… You give me this restraint that holds me back._

_Remember the cursed seal moment?_

_-_

Sakura hugged a power-hungry Sasuke.

It was an attempt to stop his need to kill, hurt.

Her battered hands wrapped around his toned chest.

He stopped in his tracks.

_Third reason…_

_You control me._

_You were the only person who really could have stopped me._

They both slid down panting on the floor.

-

In the Forest of Death right after Sasuke has been bitten…

Sakura sat down scared out of her mind, clutching Sasuke to herself.

_Fourth reason…_

_Your touch is my cure._

_I felt "better" in your arms securely wrapped around me._

_I felt like everything was… right._

-

To the Zabuza fight.

Sakura lay on top of Sasuke's cold body.

Crying her eyes out.

Pure sadness.

She broke the Shinobi Code for him so many times.

_Fifth reason…_

_You are willing to do anything for me._

_Why would you break rules for a person with no emotions to care?_

_Why waste your tears on a goon like me whose about to leave?_

_Why bother?_

He woke up and was tackled in a worried hug.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! I'm glad you're all right!"

-

During the fight against Kakashi…

Sasuke sat down waiting for Sakura…

Even if time was being wasted.

_Sixth reason…_

_I feel like I have to… wait for you,_

_I can't be there waiting knowing that you are sprawled across the ground alone._

_-_

The fight against Naruto… On the hospital roof… 

Sakura ran to stop the two boys from colliding into each other.

What was she going to do when she got there?

Block them with her body?

_Seventh reason…_

_You're my slap back into reality…_

_When I'm concentrated in something…_

_Then I see you…_

_I remember what I'm doing is wrong._

_-_

In the Forest of Death… Right when kunais are thrown at Sasuke and Sakura by Orochimaru's disguise.

Sasuke used the burst of strength to stab his leg and immediately jump to save Sakura.

_Eighth reason…_

_I feel like I have to protect you…_

_I can't go on knowing that you're hurt._

_I would just hurt myself in the process._

_-_

Chunnin exams… Sakura vs. Ino…

_Ninth reason…_

_You fight for me._

_I'm not worthy enough to have someone fight for me._

_It makes me feel weak._

_I guess that's how you feel._

_-_

Now.

Sasuke behind Sakura, smirking.

"I love you! Please stay! I don't care if you hate me! I can't go without you!" You could hear her tears splattering on the ground.

The silence was that tense.

"Feh. What a waste of a life." He replied his voice was truthful.

"?"

"Loving someone who has no interest at the moment. Waste of time."

_Reason number ten…_

_You love me._

_Even after all the rejections…_

_Hurtful moments…_

_Sad sacrifices…_

_Why?_

"Thank you Sakura…" she gasped and he knocked her out.

He caught her bridal style and sat on the bench.

Her head was resting in his lap.

He sat there thinking…

Wouldn't leaving make it worse? 

_I'll become a missing nin!_

_I'll be an outcast!_

_I'll be with a gay or two gay people._

_When I could be here with the person I hate the most and with actual friends._

Before Sasuke could answer his own questions… 

He fell asleep.

He mumbled…

"Sakura… I love you…"

"I love you… Sasuke-kun…" she replied out loud to her dream.

Sasuke's most hated person was his most precious… Most loved…

-

Morning came and Sakura woke up first.

"Sasuke-kun?" She sat up rubbing her eyes

His eyes opened, "Hn."

"Nothing." She shook her head blushing.

"What?"

"Last night… I thought you left… I love you…"

"Me too."

"What?"

"I love you too Sakura." He smirked.

She fainted back into his lap and he fell back asleep.

-

Kakashi was taking a stroll until he stumbles across his sleeping students.

He takes out a camera and smiles,

"This is definitely a KODAK moment!"

FLASH!

The picture was taken.

And the two lovers stayed forever entwined with each other.

**That was short… But it kept nagging me in the back of my head… Sorry!**

**Review like always**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


End file.
